The Insecurities of a Gorgeous Man
by Kandakicksass
Summary: -Viva La Bam- Ville muses about his looks and Bam tells him exactly how beautiful he is. Ville shows him in return just how much he appreciates the sentiment.


**It**** occurred ****to ****me ****that**** I**** haven't ****read**** any**** Vam**** set ****in ****the ****current**** day , ****so****… ****here ****we ****go . ****Just ****a ****dribblet , ****like ****all ****the ****other ****Vam ****I**** write.**

Brandon Cole Margera had been asked a lot of things in his life. He was barely into his thirties and was probably one of the most famous idiots in the world. He'd been questioned by reporters, by friends, by lovers, so many times that it was at the point that he no longer cared if people knew every aspect of his life and thoughts. However, this was the one question he wasn't quite prepared to answer because he simply hadn't heard it coming.

"Bammie, do you still think I'm good looking?"

He looked down at the head in his lap, now ignoring the TV, his hand pausing where it had been stroking his lover's hair. Missy had left months ago and it had been because of this tension between them that wouldn't let them be friends unless they were something more. A constant case of give and take, jealousy and anger toward girlfriends and wives and one day they had snapped, attacking each other with their lips and tearing at clothing and it had been Bam's luck that Missy had come home at exactly the _wrong_ time.

Missy was under the impression he'd been letting Ville fuck him for years and he didn't disagree, though it wasn't true. She was done and he knew no amount of arguing would get her to stay. In all honesty, he didn't want her to. He was a little disappointed that she'd walked in on them—after all, they had been friends, before—instead of the talk they were going to have afterwards. Once it had happened, Bam couldn't deny what he had with his friend and there was no way he was going to hide it from his wife.

Well, ex-wife, anyway. He used to think about it a lot, even when Ville had his arms around him, about how much he's lost. Ryan—the gentle ache was still there and he missed him like hell—Missy… he only prayed he didn't lose Ville at some point, too.

"What makes you ask me that, Willa?" he asked in return, honestly curious because it wasn't like Ville to be self conscious. Of course he was gorgeous, and he'd always known it deep down, even if he was almost irritatingly modest. He used to say that he didn't understand why he was such a sex figure for the rock world… Bam wished he'd come to his senses then so he could tell his "Willa Walo" just how fucking beautiful he was.

Ville answered calmly, almost detached, like he always did. He didn't seem embarrassed, just calculating, as if it was something he'd been thinking about for a while and was just now getting around to asking about. "Well, I had some reporter mention how horrible I look a week or two back—"

Bam made a face, angrily, and interrupted. "Who the hell said that to you?" he snapped, every inch of him feeling insulted for his lover. Ville just shushed him and continued, a small smile on his lips.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I got to thinking that I really don't look my best. I really do look tired almost constantly, I'm skin and bones, apparently…" He reached down and poked his stomach absently. "I'm getting a bit old."

"You're not even thirty five," Bam scoffed in return. "You're hardly old, Ville, and you've always been thin. I'm thin, too. And yeah, you look tired, but you're still the most fucking beautiful thing I've ever seen, so everyone else can just fuck off." He huffed in irritation that some no-good bastard was saying such horrible things to his lover. Ville just laughed at him.

"I'm glad you think so," he chuckled. "I figured you might; I was just wondering." But he still seemed oddly insecure and the uncertainty in Ville's eyes was both unusual and unsettling. Bam liked his Ville strong and self-confident and with this in mind he leaned down and captured his lips, kissing him sweetly at first, then hungrier.

Bam'd had several encounters with men before, but the only one he'd ever let top him was Ville, and the Finn would be the only one—he'd promised himself that a long time ago. It felt right, being in Ville's arms instead of the other way around. He couldn't fathom not letting the brunette breach him in that perfectly wonderful way he always did because it was the best feeling in the world, and it came from the love of his life. How could he ever deny that?

He moved, upsetting the head on his lap, but Ville's complaints died when he straddled the vocalist, kissing him hard. "If you're so _old_, Ville," he growled against his mouth. "Then why does it take you two seconds to get hard for me?" Ville groaned in response, rocking upward almost desperately, but Bam wasn't done.

He laid feather light kisses all over Ville's face, every hollow (because admittedly, Ville probably should eat more, but Bam would let him come to that conclusion on his own), each cheekbone. He kissed everywhere and down his throat, his hands worshiping his chest. His ass rocked against Ville's groin.

"You are so perfect," Bam said quietly, his emotions obvious in his voice. He'd never been good at hiding them around Ville and in times like this, he never tried to. "God, no matter what anyone fucking says, Ville Valo, you are practically an angel. In my eyes, at the very least." He kissed Ville hard and gradually let go of the control he was holding onto by a string. He would let Ville take it from there, would let his lover take the reins.

"You're such a fucking tease, BamBam," he said, his eyes quickly turning the darkest shade of green Bam had ever seen from lust. "Such a gorgeous, teasing mess." He'd gotten his lover fired up; now, all he had to do was enjoy the ride.

He wasn't surprised when Ville sat up, Bam still in his lap, and pushed the brunette onto his back, who let out a sharp gasp before lips descended on his. He wasn't as young as he was though just as fit yet he felt like a teenager, burning for this man who held his body and his heart in one very capable hand. Smooth angles, warm skin, beautiful eyes… how had Bam deserved this? He'd hardly deserved Missy, yet here he was with the most wonderful person on the planet holding him, preparing him, loving him.

It wasn't long before Ville was nestled deep inside of his body, a solid heat that had both gasping. Bam was happiest when he was with Ville like this; not two, just one person. He liked being unable to tell where he ended and Ville began, liked knowing that it was only him who got Ville like this.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his voice hoarse as Ville took him, his lips against Ville's collarbone. His arms were tight around his Finn's neck and he was burying his face in Ville's shoulder. He did, he really did. Years he had spent admiring the man in his arms, worshiping the ground he stepped on. He'd listen to his voice on repeat, music never drowning out the angel's singing that had held his heart by a string. Even as cliché's mounted, he would never regret a single word he'd ever spoken about Ville in his adoration.

He couldn't speak now; the only sounds passing his lips were gasps and he did enough of that as he was pressed deeper and deeper into his couch, some stupid skating show going on in the background. Ville was all around him and the only thing he could feel was his lover who was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

He came with a cry of his lover's name, the tightening of his muscles bringing Ville with him. He heard a low groan against his throat and he was filled. They both collapsed, exhausted, and Bam held Ville's body tightly against his own, not letting him pull out. He just wanted him there for a little while longer to listen to his heart beat.

"I love you," he whispered again and Ville smiled against him. "No matter what you look like, even though you _are _fucking gorgeous and don't you forget it."

"I love you, too, BamBam," he responded, his voice the hauntingly beautiful baritone it was when they'd first met. "I know." Bam listened to Ville's breathing and the skating in the background for a while before slipping into unconsciousness, Ville's arms still around them.


End file.
